Who is he?
by suzanazoric95
Summary: He was a big nightmare for some peope in Summer bay. Will he return from dead and is he totally different person then all thought? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything. Just new character**

She arrived in front of police station in Summer Bay. She looked over the window of her car and sighed. Was it same like he felt when he arrived two years ago there? She couldn't know. This blood city destroyed him. she sighed and went out of the car and went into police station.

"How I can help you?"one constable asked and she showed her badge. He just nodded and let her in. she walked through corridor and entered into meeting office. It was empty. She looked on board and saw the cases which they were running.

"Constable just told me you are here. We didn't expect anyone from Canberra." sargent McCharthy said. She looked into him.

"I am speacial agent Rebecca Brown. And I am here to talk with one person and to return him his memory. I am here to speak with guy called Robbo." brown woman said and he looked into him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About how he maybe killed our agent." Rebecca said and folded her arms.

"Killed your agent?" He asked again.

"Yes. Agent who was working undercover in police for about six years." Rebecca said and show him a photo. sargent lost his breath and sit in nearest chair.

"He is not agent. He is a criminal. He made a mess here. He even killed constable Chapman..." he started to mumble.

"My dear sir, detective or agent Dylan Carter had all that to played for bigger things back in city." she said and looked into him. "Now I need top talk with that Robbo and to bed God that Dylan Carter is not dead." she added and sit in nearest chair.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE. I don't know should I continue this story. I was boring so write something. Dylan Carter was my favourite guy in it, even if he was bad one lol. since he left I stopped watching this show. Tell me what you think and should I continue this story.**

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SIX YEARS AGO

"Why I need to be like this? Can I be a good guy?" Special agent Dylan Carter asked and his partner, one of the youngest agent with only 21 years old laughed.

"You will be sweet as a bad guy. Bad cop." Rebecca said.

"This is very funny for you, isn't?" he asked and she nodded laughing.

"To we pass your cover again. You are detective from Sidney. You have worked in Homocide squad there. You lost your son year and a half ago. Your wife left you year ago, because she was thinking that it was your fault how he died. Name of your son is Anton..." Rebecca started but he stopped her.

"Why Anton?" He asked. Dylan had a brother who was killed four years ago. His name was Anton.

"To lie could be good, it is better to have some truth in it." Rebecca said and he looked into young woman in front of him. "You will show interest for constable Katarina Chapman." she added.

"Brownie..." he started.

"I know her from academy." Rebecca said. Rebecca was a uniformed cop before Dylan didn't spot her on one crime few months ago and sugested her to come to special brounch. "She is perfect for you to show bad side of detective Dylan Carter. And one more thing. Don't be sarcastic. You have to be charmer." Rebecca said.

"Do you have a music wish maybe? Or should I turn into cirkus monkey?" he asked sarcastic.

"Well when you ask, why not?" She teased him and he throw a ball from some used papir on her but missed her.

"I don't know why I said yes on this." he murmured.

"You said yes to catch a a guy who is responsible for lot of cops deaths in our country." Rebecca said and he sighed. Guy who probably was part of police forces and whose coding name in gangs environment was Spook betrayed 6 cops till now who were on cover ops.

"Do you always have to be so cruel?" he asked her and she laughed and looked into him while she lent on his table with both of her hands.

"Yes. I thought you brought me in this squad because you liked that part of me." She said and laughed again and went out of his office. He shocked his head and laughed.

"It is look like I like more than that from you." he thought and looked into his new me.

END OF FLASHBACK

PRESENT

"Why did he come here to investigate murder of Charlotte King?" Sargent MacCharty asked and Rebecca sighed.

"Spook has never been caught. Then we lost a contact with our agent here. Denise Miller. then we found out for her murder and that her killer was killed. And then my briliant boss, Michelle Donnowan decided that role of detective Carter needs to return back. You know what he had to do. After him being 'suspended', he returned back as an agent. And then mess happened again. Spook betrayed our agent. He was attacked but he managed to save himself, but he lost his memory." Rebecca said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Robbo." MacCharty said and Rebecca nodded.

"Dylan had to return back here and find him. Last what we get from Dylan was that he found him and that they are on ship and he will try to talk with him. It was year and a half ago. Since then we don't have any intel about agent Dylan Carter." Rebecca said.

MacCharty nodded.

"He lost lot of blood..." he started.

"And I know that it is big possibility he is dead but we need to be sure in that." Rebecca said. "There is also possibilty he played his death and all that blood on ship. And he probably went to catch Spook on his own." Rebecca said and sighed.

"Why he was so obssesed with that guy called Spook?" MacCharty asked. "And why he didn't ask you for a help?" He added

"Spook killed his wife. She was a cop. He killed her three years ago, few months before he will return here as a detective Carter. And I can say that her death was my fault." Rebecca said and sighed.

"How it was your fault?" He asked.

"Me and him get drunk and slept together. We were at his cottage, our friend was just been killed in explosion. Next morning his wife found us and pissed she get him out of their house and started to work a lot and in one case she get on code name Spook. And it costed her life." Rebecca said. "I am living in local hotel. I need to leave things there. See you later." she added and went back into hotel. As soon as she reached it, she lied on bed. She has never regretted night she spent with him. She always was attracked from him.

FLASHBACK

THREE YEARS AGO

"I give my son to police and you are giving me a flag?" mother of dead federal police officer asked them. These words were hunting Rebecca since funeral. After funeral, they all went in some local pub. Rebecca already drunk three double whiskeys.

"Drinking won't help you." Dylan said as he sat next to her and took her hand.

"Is it always like this?" Rebecca asked and looked into him.

"Always is hard." he said and patted her hand. Rebecca interwined their hands and sighed.

"Come on let's get you home. You need to sleep it off and not to get yourself drunk. We have to work tomorrow." he said.

"I won't go home. I can't face one more fight between my mum and aunt about second aunt and then telling me I should quit with this job. I just can't. Not now." Rebecca said.

"Look if you want you can go and get some rest in my cottage near here." Dylan said.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked and he nodded.

Their drive in silence and finally, 30 minutes later arrived at place. They went in.

"Make yourself as a home. Call me if you need anything.2 he said and start to walk towards exit but she took him for his arm.

"Don't go just yet." she said and looked into his eyes. He looked back into her dark brown eyes and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back ignoring all her bontons when she was telling herself she will never get fucking involved. But probably it was all whiskey she had drunk that day. As their kiss deepened, they both realised they don't want to stop it. They stumbled into bedroom, while leaving trail of clothes through living room and corridor.

"This is wrong." Rebecca murmured into passionate kiss.

"I know. But I don't want to stop." Dylan said and looked into her.

"I don't want you to stop either." she said and moaned as he lied her on bed. He started to kiss her all over her body removing rest of their clothes. When he removed all her clothes, he lied over her and kissed her as gently as could, slowly entering her. They startd to move in slow rhythm. She slowly run her hands over his back mimickating his slowly moves. They werelost in blist, trust for trust.

Next morning they both woke up when their phones rang. They both get themselves sleeped and and they were late on work.

"Shit!" he said when he said that they both were late. They both jumped up from bed picking their clothes which was all over cabin. Rebecca felt guilty she slept with married guy but didn't regret any moment of it. They went down in living room taking their shirts which were laying down.

"I just wanted to say I don't regret anything from last night." Dylan said as he caught Rebecca's eyes.

"I don't regret it either." she said as she looked back into his eyes.

"How could you?" his wife asked from doorway and they both frowned. he still was without his shirt and her shirt was still unbuttoned.

"Jenny let me explain." Dylan said.

"Explained me what?" Jenny asked pissed and went out of cottage. He took his jacket and run for her and Rebecca sighed and sit on couch and sighed again. There it was. End of her peaceful life.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rebecca sighed again while laying on bed. She has to find Dylan before he does some stupid thing. If he is still alive and not eaten by some fish.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is my next chapter. i hoped you all liked it. I would like to hear your predictions and depinions. Should i put that he is still alive or not? Please review and let me know what do you all think!**

 **thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agent Rebecca Brown woke up when someone knocked hard on her hotel room doors. She sat on bed for a moment and then went and opened a door. In front of her was standing guy in shorts and sleeveless top. Robbo.

"Sargent told me you wanted to talk with me." He said and Rebecca nodded.

"Wasn't little bit too early for a talk?" Rebecca asked.

"Agent, it is almost afternoon." He said and she looked into him and then on her watch on her wrist. It was 1200 am.

"It is looked like that I sleeped myself." Rebecca said and smiled.

"I will wait you in nearest cafe here on beach." Robbo said and Rebecca nodded.

"Leah Patterson's cafe?" She asked and now he nodded and walked away. Rebecca took quick shower and changed herself in jeans and t-shirt and went downstairs and then went into cafe. She ordered double black coffee without sugar and sit for table where Robbo was sitting.

"Where is he?" Rebecca asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't have idea about who you are talking." Robbo said and Rebecca showed him a photo.

"Where is this guy? His blood was found on your boat. So talk or my bosses won't have so pacience with you as I have." Rebecca said and looked into him.

"You are not first person who ask me for that guy. Sargent asked me about him too and I told him I don't even remember him." Robbo said.

"I think you are lieing. And I hate when people lies to me so watch your back." Rebecca said and raised up and start to walk towards doors but she was stopped by Leah.

"He almost send Zac in prison, he made a lot of mess here in Summer bay..." Leah started.

"It was part of his job, but your lawyer blackmailed him, same as you said to McCarthy abour relationship between Chapman and Carter. And Leah stay out of this and especially free advice stay away from me too." Rebecca said and looked into Leah.

"So you are female version of detective Carter." She said.

"He is an agent not detective." Rebecca said and walked out of cafe.

"Bitch." Leah said and sighed.

"She probably thinks the same about you too." Robbo said with grin and went out of cafe too.

Rebecca went back into hotel and called her boss.

"He is not here and Robbo doesn't know a bloody thing about him. He really doesn't remember about him a single thing or he is just fooling me around." Rebecca said walking over the room being pissed.

"Well I think he is fooling you around. If he did remembered all from his past he should to remember his mentor. Dylan Carter was his mentor." Her boss, senior agent Donowan said.

Rebecca sighed frustrated. If Dylan Carter is not dead, she will kill him personally.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is new update. enjoy. It is short one. tell me your predictions. Does Robbo really have amnesia about Dylan or he is lieing to protect his ex boss and maybe a friend? tell me your ideas**

 **thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So he fucking lied to me?" Rebecca asked over phone.

"It is look like he did." Donovan answered.

"It was his biggest mistake in his life." Rebecca said and ended a call. She throw phone over the wall and sit on bed. So Ryan Shaw knew Dylan. They worked together. She only thought that Dylan was sent to find an agent who was injured and who lost his memory. What the hell was going on? Who the hell was Ryan Shaw? And where the hell is Dylan Carter? So many questions, but it looked like answers weren't ready to appear.

Robbo was surprised. He thought that ASIO and feds will send someone more experienced agent and not a girl with barely 27 years in this action. She seemed like she didn't fell on his memory losing. She wasn't easy to be folled around. She was a kind of person who didn't trust anyone, not even to herself. She could be a problem, even if she was unexperienced in this job. He needed to warn him. He took key cars and walked in front of his house.

"You are going somewhere Mr Shaw?" Rebecca asked and he jumped slightly. She was good he had to admit it. He didn't even notice her.

"Yes for a walk." he answered and looked into her and she laughed sarcastically.

"With car in a walk?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I am going on one sight view and then I am walking around. Mount climbing you know and stuffs like that." Robbo said and looked into her. "Do you wanna with me?" he added.

"No thanks." Rebecca said and he nodded and went into his car. Rebecca sighed. She has to put a GPS device on his car as soon as possible. That guy knew something and he was underrestimating her and it was his biggest mistake. Rebecca sighed and start to walk towards beach and cafe. She will find Dylan Carter and then she will kill him. Well not really kill him, but she will seriosly hurt him. It was his fault she was in that stupid city, where everyone were gossiping around. He will pay and that seriously.

Robbo drove himself on end of the road. Now he had to walk next two miles with foot steps. He took his back pack and start walking but not before he convinced himself that he wasn't followed.

While he was walking towards old cottage, he started to think. When he lost his memory he started to work in marine in Summer bay. Then one day on his ship appeared one guy. He said his name was Dylan. He was familiar to Robbo, but he couldn't remember how. And then that Dylan told Robbo who he was. Robbo's memories returned back. Slowly but there it was back. And then Dylan asked him for help. To false his death. Robbo sighed as he arrived in front of old cottage. Maybe helping him to false his death was bad idea. He went in and saw cottage was empty. He put a back pack on table and sighed.

"Anything new downthere?" Voice asked and he jumped again.

"Did you taught her to sneak like that?" Robbo asked and looked into his former boss.

"Taught who?" He asked and sat on chair with bear, it was Dylan Carter.

"Your pet from Canberra. Rebecca Brown." Robbo said.

"How the hell did you meet her?" Dylan asked and raised up.

"ASIO and feds sent a searching party for you. She figure out I know where are you because she was following every my step. She was in front of my house today." Robbo said. Dylan sighed.

"My search is fucked up. They send worse person to find me. And she is so fucking stubborn she won't give up till she doesn't find me." Dylan said and kicked chair.

"Did you find out anything?" Robbo asked.

"I find a guy who pictured Spook with Novak few years ago." Dylan said and sighed.

"Novak is dead..." Robbo said.

"Yeah but a guy says that he has a photo somewhere. When he finds it, he will send me original and he will send a copy to miss Marple." Dylan said.

"Miss Marple?" Robbo asked with puzzled look.

"Brown." Dylan said and Robbo nodded.

"What are you going to do then?" Robbo asked.

"I will kill him." Dylan said and Robbo sighed and looked into him.

"And what we will do with miss Marple?" Robbo asked.

"Well she needs to feel unwelcome to Summer bay." Dylan said.

"Well Leah already put her on list of her enemies." Robbo said.

"Poor Brownie. We were friends and I am sorry she pass all that hell." Dylan said and laughed.

"Just a friends?" Robbo asked and leaned on wall and Dylan nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"She is getting married. I saw a ring on her hand." Robbo said and Dylan nodded again.

"Probably for Donovan. That guy was heated for her since ever. Now go back to bay and stop her to find any lead where I am." Dylan said and Robbo nodded and went out.

As soon as Robbo went out, Dylan let a heavy sighed. As soon as he finds Spook he will leave Australia and maybe go in States or Britain and start new life. He lost everything and he didn't have anyone now. After his wife was killed, from fear something could happen to Rebecca he pushed her away. He avoided her and he knew he lost her with that. Well at least she was safe and alive. And Donovan was good guy, she could make her happy, but if he hurts her on any way, he will pay.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is ne more chapter. Who is Spook? What do you think? Will Dylan Carter get his happy ending? And will it be with Rebbeca or how he calls her Brownie? Tell me your predictions.**

 **thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mum I am working." Rebecca said when her mother called her over phone.

"I know. But Don was here. He is worried you will leave him now because there is possibility that Dylan is alive." Her mother said.

"No I won't leave him. Me and Dylan were friends and I want to find him only because of that. Nothing more. And Don should to talk with me. He is my boss and he sent me on this action." Rebecca said and sighed.

"But is he right? Do you feel anything towards that Dylan?" Her mother asked.

"No. And I have to go." Rebecca said and ended a call. Her mum always knew when she was lying so Rebecca didn't want to risk. Rebecca loved Don. She really did. But sometimes she would ask herself was she making a big mistake with saying yes to his proposition. And there was still that night she spent with Dylan. They have never talked about it after it happened. And Rebecca have never thought on thing what exactly she was feeling towards Dylan. She was scared what her heart could answer to her.

She sighed again. By her, only person who Dylan always trust was Colin, geek from Tehnician squad. Rebecca took her phone and called him.

"Colin it is Rebecca here. I need a favour. But under desk." she said and Colin sighed.

"Yes of course." He said.

"I need to tell me where Dylan is. I get in contact with him, but his phone went off and we should meet." Rebecca said. She played on that card hopping Colin really knew where that idiot was.

"So you found him?" Colin asked and Rebecca sighed.

"Yes I did but don't tell anyone." Rebecca said.

"How much I know, Dylan is using a cottage on high in Summer bay few miles away from city." Colin said and Rebecca sighed.

"I owe you for this." Rebecca said and ended a call.

She sighed. Ryan knew where he was. They will pay her for lies and all this mess. She took a keys and went to find and kick Dylan's ass. She was pissed and nothing will stop her in her revenge. She went in cottage and stood on entrance corridor.

Dylan was in kitchen when he heard that someone is in cottage. He turned around and was faced with pissed Rebecca and before he could say a word he was hitted with palm of her hand in his nose.

"Less force more damage." Rebecca said while he was holding his nose. "You taught me that agent Carter." She added pissed.

"How the hell did you find out I am here?" Dylan asked holding his nose, which probably was broken.

"Colin told me. How stupid I was that I have never suspicious he is your source of infos. " Rebecca said and looked into him. "How could you? Dissapear like that?" She added.

"You don't have a bloody clue about things which are happening here. You should return back to Canberra." Dylan said.

"Don't fucking dare to tell me what to do or I will kill you." Rebecca yelled. "How could you? We all thought you are dead." She added still yelling.

"First stop yelling and second let me explain." Dylan said and she looked into him.

"You have 5 minutes." Rebecca said looking into him.

"Someone from my ex squad is a mole. I can't trust anyone and I had to leave on that way, to false my death. And Robbo helped me. He had never lost his memory. It all was a set up..." Dylan started to explain.

"Wow! What a show you two had made." Rebecca said looking into him. "So you let us all think you are dead. Well all except Colin who knew from beginning. Great job Dylan." Rebecca added being pissed.

"I am sorry..." He started looking into her as her phone rang.

"Yes?!" she answered.

"Whoa! Who pissed you off?" Don asked.

"Nobody." She said. "What do you need?" she added.

"I need you here in city. We have some mess..." Don started.

"I can't. I am on some trace. I can't leave now. But I will be back soon." She said and ended a call and then she looked into Dylan. "I will help you in all this because I want to send that guy whoever he or she is in prison. He killed my friends ad some deaths I won't forgive him." Rebecca said and looked into Dylan and he knew he couldn't say no to her wish. He just nodded her agreement.

"I am not going to let you get directly involved in all that mess. When I told you to stay away, you will do that." Dylan said and Rebecca looked into him with wish to hit him again.

"I am not a little girl you know? You don't have to protect me." Rebecca said.

"I know. But I don't want to you get hurt because of me." Dylan said.

"Why not?" She asked him and looked into him with narrowed eyebrows.

"Because I lo..." Dylan started his confession but was interrupted when someone walked in cabin.

"Miss Marple is not in summer bay anymore. I don't know where she..." Robbo started and swallowed when he saw Rebecca there. Shit, he thought, he just called her miss Marple.

"Miss Marple is here." Rebecca said. "Thanks on compliment by the way." she added walking out and looked into Robbo. "Poirot." She added as she went out and slammed a doors behind herself. Dylan must laughed on Robbo's face expresion.

"Did I interrupted something?" Robbo asked and looked into Dylan.

"You came in best moment." Dylan said and sighed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter. Sorry for my lating with updates. Tell me your predictions. What Robbo stopped Dylan from saying to Rebecca? Tell me in comments**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
